


[XS]心怀鬼胎

by tissueee



Category: Mayday-Ashin&Monster
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissueee/pseuds/tissueee
Summary: 因为本身的原文档被我弄丢了这个是我扒拉了好久才扒拉出来的图片识别文字弄出来的有错字还请捉虫！谢谢啦！





	[XS]心怀鬼胎

**Author's Note:**

> 因为本身的原文档被我弄丢了  
> 这个是我扒拉了好久才扒拉出来的图片识别文字弄出来的  
> 有错字还请捉虫！谢谢啦！

直到身后的人窸窸窣窣地将他塞进裤子里的衬衣下摆抽出来,稍显冰凉的手掌覆盖上他的肌肤的时候,温尚翊才反应过来他和陈信宏又到了这种地步。

在晚自习结束一分钟前被陈信宏传了一张小纸条说让他放学后留下来,他也以为陈信宏只是有什么想要说的而已,却万万没想到他竟然会猖狂到拉着他直接按在教室外面的阳台栏杆上亲吻。

虽然彼时的教学楼已然关了灯漆黑一片 ,校警阿北也已经巡完了教学楼,可是被压在教室门外栏杆上与另一个男生做这种事情,还是远远超出了他的认知范围。

他跟陈信宏并不是第一次做。他们的第一次是在私人影院里，两个人看着电影打着闹着,不知道为什么,就闹上了沙发。最后，他们就这样在沙发上,打了一炮。

于是两人一发不可收拾,于是有了第二发,第三发,并在最终成为了明面上的好兄弟好朋友,背地里近乎炮友的存在。

温尚翊也想不明白当初为什么就鬼使神差地跟陈信宏走到这一步，但他直到现在依然清晰的记得,当时影院里昏暗的灯光,与空气中弥漫的莫名使人微醺的爆米花和汽水的味道。

「阿翊在想些什么。」似乎是有些责怪他不专心似的,陈信宏张嘴咬了一下他的耳朵，「阿翊不专心。」

「啊现在是要专心你个头啦!」大概是被咬得有些疼,温尚翊缩了缩肩膀想避开身后的人的触碰,皱着眉就是一通骂，却又因为怕被人发现而不敢太大声。

「陈信宏你是在发什么疯啦,这是在学校诶!还是栏杆诶，下面有人经过抬头就会看到啊你是不知道哦?」

「怕什么,阿翊不要叫得太大声引他们抬头不就好了。」陈信宏不以为意地将他的衬衫撩得更高,食指与拇指的指腹细细揉捻着他胸前的乳尖,另一只手则往下抚摸着,按上了他的腰带。

似乎是要印证他的话似的,楼下恰好有几个同学路过,温尚翊的身体瞬间绷紧,眼睛睁得大大的死死盯着那些人,而那些人却是丝毫没有察觉到自己的头顶上方到底是怎样的一副光景,就这么走了过去。

感受到温尚翊的身体终于放松了些许,一根手指却就在此时冷不丁地侵入了他身后某个难以启齿的部位,引得温尚翊一声惊呼，「啊!」

正在他转过头想要怒瞪一眼身后这个胡作非为的人的时候,却发现身后的这个人在裤袋里掏出了一支润滑剂。

温尚翊忍不住皱了皱眉,他本来以为陈信宏只是高三焦躁期一时兴起想找人干而已,现在看来却像是有备而来?

像是看出了温尚翊的疑问,陈信宏勾了勾唇,挤出润滑液在心,以掌心的温度使其不过于冰冷,一边将手指伸进那个略显干涩的后穴, 一边细细地啃着温尚翊发红发烫的耳朵,稍显低哑的声音一下又一下地振动着温尚翊的鼓膜，「我早就想把阿翊按在这里干了,想看阿翊被我压在栏杆上干得眼睛红红说不出话来的样子。」

「陈信宏!」温尚翊不明白陈信宏为什么会有这样的想法和打算,语气里带了些许恼怒的意味,在陈信宏耳朵里却更像是撒娇,嘴下同手下的功夫也愈发放肆了起来。

修长的手指在变得湿润的后穴里进进出出,发出「咕滋咕滋」的声音,倒是显得与夏夜的略显聒噪的蝉鸣相得益彰。指尖不知是有意抑或是无意地扫过身体内的那一点,引起了温尚翊一阵又一阵的颤栗,身体不可抑制地泛红,双唇微张不住地喘气,喉咙间似有若无地发出了一些像 是小猫呼噜的声音,却在被陈信宏掏出性器对准了穴口直直捅进的时候忍不住失声尖叫，「啊——」

「嘘,阿翊可要控制住,别叫得太大声。」陈信宏低笑着在他的后颈处印下了一个吻,下身又是一个用力的撞击， 看着温尚翊紧咬着下唇不让自已发出声音的样子脸上笑意愈深,「否则我可不敢保证下面的同学们到底会不会看到我们现在在做些什么。」

「当然。」又伸出手掐住了温尚翊的下巴迫使他转过头来同自己接吻,唇舌间极尽挑逗,凶器开始在温尚翊体内不停动作，「我也不希望阿翊的这副模样被别人看去。」

要真的是不希望有本事就不要现在这个时候把我压在这里干啊!温尚翊内心咆哮,却又轻轻闭上了眼睛,无法自拔地沉溺在了无边无际的情欲里头。

蝉鸣与隐忍的呻吟混杂,青春的青涩和恣意的放纵与夏夜完美地融合在了-起。 微风拂过树叶发出的沙沙声中夹杂着肉体碰撞的声音，三三两两的同学在楼下路过,却谁都没想到楼上竟是如此不堪的一个场景。

温尚翊身上的衬衣被扯得乱七八糟,裤子与内裤落到了脚踝处,而与此形成鲜明对比的是身后的这个除了裤子扣子解开,裤链拉开,略显狰狞的巨物不住地在雪白的臀瓣间捅进抽出,体液四溅之外而显得衣冠整齐的人。

陈信宏唇角勾起的弧度不断加大,下身不遗余力地大开大干,饱满的龟头毫不留情地戳弄着温尚翊体内最脆弱的那点。手上也不闲着,指尖沾了些许温尚翊性器前端的液体，掐上他被蹂躏得鲜红的乳头不住地捻弄。

「......」温尚翊无意识地摆动着腰,迎合着身后的人的禽干,嘟着嘴带了些撒娇的意味,往后靠着蹭了蹭陈信宏的身体。

陈信宏眯了眯眼,眸色忍不住暗了暗, 一只手固定着身下的人的腰不让他乱勾引人,俯身在他耳后的皮肤上咬了一口,「可是阿翊很喜欢不是吗?」

「....喜....」后穴的快感不断积累,几乎要达到了最高点，温尚翊伸手握住自己的小怪兽不停地撸动,前方的快感又带动了后方的张合,更是让陈信宏爽得不行。而就在温尚翊快要登上顶峰的瞬间,却又有一对小情侣在楼下路过,温尚翊瞬间绷紧了身体,眼泪不受控制地从睁大的眼睛的眼角滑落,后穴-阵紧缩,肉根颤颤巍巍地射出一股白浊的液体,一声绵长的呻吟堵在了喉咙里,就在快要叫出来的瞬间却被- -只大手紧紧地捂住了嘴巴不让他发出声音。

温尚翊无法用言语来形容这种濒于窒息边缘的快感,他只能仰起头, 享受着这个快感累积到顶峰的瞬间所能带给他的快乐，仿若-条置身于沸水中的鱼,无法抗拒,无法逃离。

而经过的那对小情侣似乎也是有所察觉, 却在看了看左右并没有什么异常之后便不疑有他地离开了,他们也并不知道他们到底错过了怎样一个香艳的场景。

而对于分身置身于绞紧的温暖湿热的肉穴里的陈信宏来说也并不好受,他皱着眉头用力地在温尚翊体内冲撞了两下,滚烫的液体便狠狠地打在温尚翊滚烫的肠道里,又引起了身下人的一阵颠抖。

放开了捂住温尚翊的嘴的手,口水却顺着他的指尖滴滴答答地往下滴,陈信宏微勾了唇角,伸出舌头舔了舔手掌上透明的液体,眼里带着促狭的笑意，「阿翊水很多呢。 」

「闭嘴！」本来应该 是气势汹汹的一句话,放到如今的光景里所谓气势早就被有气无力的温尚翊丢得一干二净。

陈信宏也不再闹他,而是拿出纸巾细细擦拭过他的身体,排出身体里的不属于他本身的液体,又替他穿好衣服以免着凉

温尚翊撇了撇嘴,又道，「回去帮我好好清理。」

「好。」陈信宏站直了身体看着温尚翊带了点小委屈的表情，搂着他的腰笑着，「好啦 ,我承认是我心怀鬼胎想干你很久了,不要这么委屈好不好?」

温尚翊却只是微微皱了眉看着他,半天不说话。

他从依旧带着水汽的眼睛里看向陈信宏,置身于眼中雾气中的陈信宏朦朦胧胧的,像极了那晚在私人影院里压在他身上的时候的样子。

他终于想起来了,那天他们还喝了酒,是他先吻的陈信宏，是他先勾引的陈信宏。

而他却把所有情动归罪于欲望,以欲望掩盖住戴心。

温尚翊抿了抿唇,伸手勾住了陈信宏的脖子,踮起的脚跟因为刚才剧烈的运动而显得有些不太稳。

温尚翊就这么在陈信宏略带着惊讶与疑惑的眼神里,仰起头颤抖地近乎虔诚地吻上了他的眼睑。

对不起啊阿信。

真正心怀鬼胎的那个人,其实是我。


End file.
